A better God
by Kara Black
Summary: One-shot. Shinigami-sama and Spirit have a talk about the imminent fight against the Kishin. How many times can he hug his own son in seven days? Thanks a lot to my Beta, the lovely Amber Lehcar! Ily 3


_The world needs a better God._

A sigh escapes his masked lips. He doesn't want to pretend that he's okay, because he's not. Ever since that day, he has been in an almost depressed state.

It's not like he was going to show it anyway.

But right now, he doesn't care. Back then, Shinigami-sama thought that it really was hard to keep calm while his son was away, who knew where, being captive by the crazy wizard who possessed the Book of Eibon. He knew how many things that Book could do, the dark magic inside of it. He was scared, anxious. But he kept believing in Kid and searching for a way to bring him back, so it would be all over and he didn't feel so afraid anymore.

That was back then. Now, it is completely different. Kid has already completed two of his Sanzu Lines, and he is also more mature and collected. He isn't a little boy anymore, and Shinigami-sama and he barely talk with each other anymore, much to Shinigami-sama's chagrin.

That, and the fact that they had just found the Kishin (up in the moon) is what makes the Death God so sad and nervous now. Well, he is happy about finding the Kishin. After all, that has been his goal for years, and he is very concerned about the state of the earth and the levels of madness in it, but…

He can't go and fight in the moon and he knows it, and Kid is going to go in his name. He knows Kid would do his best and he knows what that meant. Kid is going to complete his lines in that fight for sure... his son is going to become a true god.

Shinigami-sama is to die when Kid completes the Sanzu Lines in his hair. There is no other way. There can't be two Death Gods in this world. The mission is going to take place in a week. Seven days. That is such a short time.

But death isn't what he was scared of. Of course not! That would be completely stupid. It is Kid.

* * *

><p>Spirit knows what he is thinking about. His miester is yet again lost in his thoughts and even his mask is frowning. As his weapon, Spirit cares about the shinigami. They are actually pretty close, and the scythe, though concerned about the imminent death of his miester, is well aware of what is disturbing Shinigami-sama.<p>

"…Why don't you go and talk with Kid?"

_"Would he even care?"_ Shinigami-sama questions in his mind.

"I don't want to change his mind, Spirit-kun. Kid knows he's to become a true shinigami soon. He already is a perfect god for this world!"

"He's also your son. You're also his father. Maybe you should forget about all that shinigami stuff for a moment and go talk to him."

"I know, Spirit-kun. I was planning to do just that! I mean, does Kid even know what's going to happen to me?"

Something is telling Shinigami-sama that he does know. But his son doesn't seem a bit concerned, and the Death God knows they are closer than that, or at least he hopes so. He hopes Kid would mourn him (not too much though!) when he is gone.

"Of course he doesn't. He would've said something…" replies the shinigami's weapon. "Poor Kid..."

"Hmmm... I really don't know why he's been acting so cold these days… But I guess I can ask him. Who knows, maybe he's just very concentrated in training to win against the Kishin. He was also concerned about Eibon…"

Spirit sighes and tries to make eye contact with his miester, although he can't tell exactly where his eyes are.

"I just hope you get to hug your son one last time."

Shinigami-sama looks at him sadly and replies, "Of course! Will do! Even if I have to tie him up and glomp him, I'll do it for sure!" Spirit chuckles a bit, actually imagining Kid being pursued by his father, half tied up. "I hope I get to do it more than once…"he continues sadly.

"I wasn't serious, you can hug Kid every time that you feel like doing it."

_"In seven days…" _Shinigami-sama thinks. But he won't say that out loud. "Awww… I wish, but I'm sure he wouldn't let me."

"Don't be so pessimist. Kid isn't that… well, maybe he is, but you just have to talk with him. He'll understand."

"I'm sure he will."

Just what makes Shinigami-sama so sad? So nervous? He only has one week to hug his son.

He isn't scared of death, but he surely will miss Kid more than anything when he dies.

_But he has to let go of him. Because the world needs a better god..._


End file.
